The Fugitive
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: "Guess I'm a fugitive." What if Annie woke up from her Crystal prison? Now she is trying to survive and escape from the walls. Set when Eren and the others go to reclaim Wall Maria. Warning, death, oneshot.


**Hello people! Another oneshot! This is only a oneshot, just a oneshot! I don't want any reviews asking me to continue this, okay? Was inspired by cover picture, and I think it would be cool if Annie escaped from her crystal prison and was trying to leave the walls to get home to Liberio, where her dad lives. This is set when Eren and the others are reclaiming Wall Maria. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Annie saw nothing but darkness surrounding her, wrapping around her like a thick blanket. Annie struggled against it, trying to break free. Suddenly a bright light appeared. Annie didn't know what it was, but she ran towards it.

With all her might, she ran even though the darkness clawed at her, trying to pull her back in. Annie continued to run until her fingertips barely touched the light, the brightness filling the dark room as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Annie could hear voices in the distance. Groggily, she opened her eyes and then closed them at the light. She opened them again to see she was in a room with crystal pieces scattered all around her. Annie looked to see these people wearing what looked like uniforms holding guns, terrified expressions on their faces.

' _Who are these people?'_ Annie thought, staring at them with a confused expression on her face. Then, it all came back to her, her transforming, fighting Eren's titan form, falling, then forming a crystal shell around her to keep her from being tortured and spilling information.

Annie narrowed her eyes. She was going back to her father, she was going _home_. Annie positioned her left foot behind her as she bent her right leg, putting her hands in front of her face.

"Fire!" An Mp yelled, the soldiers pulling the triggers on the guns, firing at Annie.

Annie moved out of the way as she ran towards one of the Mps, punching him in the jaw and kicking his thigh, the guy falling in pain.

"You-" A guy cried out, turning to face her as she grabbed the gun and threw it from his grasp. She then grabbed his head and and brought her knee up to his face, knocking him out.

Annie took out a few more Mps until she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Turning, she saw a Mp holding a shotgun that had smoke coming from it.

"You just made, a very big mistake." Annie told the guy, running towards him as she swung her leg at his skull, the sound of something cracking being heard as the guy fell to the ground.

Annie stood there, taking a breather as steam came from her shoulder. Annie grabbed one of the Mps swords, cutting off the string attached to the ODM gear and grabbing a flare gun she found in his pocket as she ran out of the room.

Annie exited from the room as she heard the sound of running footsteps. Annie turned the other way as she started to run, going behind a corner.

"The guards are knocked out! Alert the others, we have to let them know that the Female Titan escaped!" The leader told the others.

Annie waited until they had left, she peeked out from behind the corner as she ran down the hall that the Mps came from.

Annie continued to run, slicing down Mps in her path as she saw a staircase leading up. Annie took three steps at a time as she saw a bunch of Mps gathered outside.

"Freeze, or we will shoot!" A Mp told her.

Annie just stood there, until she ran towards one of the Mps, slicing them in half.

"Fire!" One cried out, pulling the trigger as he shot at Annie.

The others followed soon after, Annie dodging as some hit her, she continued to attack the soldiers as she felt the bullets pierce through her skin, steam pouring from her wounds. While some left a clean hole, others were stuck in her body, Annie knew she had to get them out before the skin healed.

' _There's to many of them, I have to get away.'_ Annie thought. She them remembered the flare gun she had in her jacket. Annie took it out as she fired it at the ground, making a cloud of smoke.

"*Cough* Don't be startled *Cough, Cough* find her!" An Mp yelled, a hand over his mouth.

By the time the smoke cleared, Annie was long gone.

"Search! Search even if you have to destroy all of Stohess District yourself!" The Mp yelled to the others.

The Mps ran off in different directions of the city, trying to find the titan shifter. Though no one looked up to see Annie on a roof, her shirt riddled with bullet holes and steam still coming from her wounds, the sword clasped in her hand.

"Guess I'm a fugitive." Annie said, turning and running away from where she was imprisoned. ' _I'm going back to my father, I'm going home.'_ She thought, running across the rooftops.


End file.
